Are you Sorry?
by Ghotie
Summary: Mabel is still upset after losing the party crown to Pacifica Northwest, So Dipper pays her a little visit, Will Progress to DipperxPacifica (I Fixed The ErrorsGuys :D)
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated: K+ Dipper x Pacifica Author- anime4everfairytail**_

The day after the big dance party at the mystery shack, Mabel was still pretty upset she didn't win the party crown. And most of all, because she lost it to Pacifica. Mabel and Dipper were just having a normal day of video games.

" I wish something cool could happen right about know, what do you think Mabel?

"hmph... Mabel said with a blank look on her face."

Mabel are you still upset because of that dumb crown?"

Hey Dipper, it just wasn't about the crown, Pacifica said alot of mean things to me, and because I was suppose to win it, but she made more people clap then their was going to be." Well I'm going to lay on my bed for the rest of my life, See yah Dipper." Mabel just walked slowly to the attic and cried on her pillow."

"That Pacifica, she's such a heartless person."

"Hey kiddo, how's it hangin."

" U-um, hey Wendy," Dipper said while he fell of the couch and landed on his face." OUCH!"

Wow little dude that was lame, are you OK?" Wendy said as she slightly chuckled

Yeah I'm cool." Wait, Wendy I need some advice"

If it's your boy troubles I can't help yah with that, talk to Soose about it,"

NO, Hah ha, Its not that, It was just about what happend at the dance with Pacifica and Mabel, Mabel it really upset that she lost to Pacifica, and was utterly humiliated in front of all of those people." What should I do to make her feel better? "

Well what I would do if I were you is that I would go straight to that snob Pacifica and knock some heads in! "

But she's a girl? "hmm yeah your right about that, well just go to Pacifica's house and tell her to apologize to Mabel."

Well that's not such a bad idea, Thanks Wendy."

"Its no big deal kid, talk to me anytime you want to, I'll be here at the shack." Later, I'm gonna hang out with my friends, see yah Dipper."

Bye Wendy, have a good time, hey wait a minute, HEY WENDY! I don't know where Pacifica lives." But Wendy was already gone.

" Well I'll just go around town until I find someone who knows where that demon lives."

"Ok where should I look first, maybe a mall, is their even a mall in this town? Dipper looked around. " Oh what do yah know their is a mall here, And their's Pacifica."

Pacifica was sitting on top of the fountain in the center of the Mall.

"Hah Hah, your so cool Pacifica, for putting the loser girl and her loser friends in their places.

I know right, she actually thought she was going to beat me, well guess again"

Dipper was hiding behind the fountain they were sitting at, so that he could hear what they were saying about, Mabel."Hmm, I wonder what their saying."

So Pacifica, did you see that girls twin brother"

Yeah So?

Wasn't he kind of cute?

Who that guy with the stupid name, I guess he's better than all of the other losers I've been with.

"Wait are they talking about me?" Dipper tried to get closer, but he couldn't hear because of the fountain water falling. " I'll just go up to Pacifica when her friends leave.

(2 hours later)

"Oh come on already it's already been 2 hours how long can you be at a boring mall, and it's already turning dark. "Dipper was sitting at the food court, waiting for Pacifica's friends to leave.

"See yah Pacifica we're going to head home. " Ok see you girls later, HUGS & KISSES.

"Oh brother, Dipper said while he was rolling his eyes. "Oh she's finally alone, Pacifica was eating alone, and the Mall was going to close soon so their wasn't many people surrounding her. " Ok know is my chance, Dipper ran up to Pacifica.

"Oh great her comes that boy with the Stupid name. "Hey you, yeah well, I came here to ask you to tell my sister that your sorry for hurting her feelings!"

Um how about I don't do that, Dipper the Dweeb.

"Hey don't call me that, so are you going to apologize, or not?

Well you loser, how would she even know I said sorry, she'll probably think you were just saying that to make her feel better"

Oh yeah I guess I didn't think about that.

"Well you can leave know Dipper the Dummy, I have things to do."

Pacifica, why are you so horrible, and selfish to everyone, I think you should try being nice to someone for a change

"Excuse me?"

Well I'm not here to lecture you, I'm here for my sister because I actually care about someone beside you can come to the shack tomorrow and tell my sister your sorry, or you can just live with the guilt, of not letting my sister win just so you could have whatever you want.

"Dipper was leaving when he heard Pacifica's voice.

"Hey Dipper, I-I'll think about it.

"Dipper looked back at Pacifica and smiled at her.

"See you Pacifica, Bye Dipper. "

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rated: K+ Dipper x Pacifica Author- anime4everfairytail**_

After Dipper left the mall from meeting up with Pacifica, Dipper headed home. With a smile on his face, and his heart having a warm feeling all over, "OK, snap out of this, come on Dipper, "Why am I talking to myself?

" Well I have to make sure Mabel doesn't see me, so she doesn't know I went to go see Pacifica."

" Hey Everyone I'm home! " Hey Grunkle Stan, is Mabel out of her room yet?"

Oh yeah she got out about an hour ago, but enough about her do you know what time it is! "

Uh, No..., Dipper said it a sarcastic tone of voice" You had me worried sick!" No I didn't,"well your right about that."

So like I was saying before, do you have any idea where Mabel is?

" Oh yeah, I think she's with Wendy, maybe."

Oh so their on the roof."

WHAT WAS THAT!" I said your a big goof," Oh well that's better, Grunkle Stan said while he went to his room.

" Dipper quietly went up the ladder, Dipper could hear Mabel and Wendy talking.

" Wendy, I feel like such a loser, if a girl like Pacifica says it then it must be true, Mabel said while she was slightly sobbing."

" Mabel don't take it personaly from someone like Pacifica, because believe it or not, I use to be a big dork, with braces and everything.

" Really! Mabel said in fascination.

" Yup, yours truly, was even more of a dork then you.

" I'll take that as a compliment, so your saying I'm going to be like you when I'm older?

" Thats exactly what I'm saying, know cheer up kiddo, and get to bed.

" YES MA'AM! "

" Know forward march," Dun Dun Dun, Ha ha ha"

" Oh my gosh, their going to see me," Dipper said while he was sliding down the ladder. Mabel was skipping too the attic.

" Oh wait, I got to go pee, Mabel said while she was doing the potty dance, and running to the nearest bathroom. "

" Few, Dipper said in relief, Dipper ran up the the attic as fast as he could, before Mabel could hear him."

" Hey Dipper! Are you up here? "

" Um, Hey Mabel, how's it hanging?"

" Dipper are you Ok? Your acting pretty funny, even for me? "

" Just a long walk in the woods I guess, So Mabel, are you still upset about Pacifica? "

" Well I was at first, but Wendy really helped me feel better."

" So are you still mad at Pacifica? "

" Not really, I wasn't really mad, I was upset, and hurt, but I guess that's her loss then. "

" Did you still want an apology from Pacifica? "

" Well she doesn't have too, but it would be nice, so yeah I guess I do."

" Your in for a treat tomorrow Mabel you sure are," Dipper changed out of his daily clothes and went in a pair of baggy pajama bottoms, and a grey T-Shirt.

Mabel just went into the usual get up, a blue nightgown, with glitter and puppies on it, with a matching pair of slippers."

" Goodnight Dipper, Mabel said as she softly closed her eyes."

" See you in the morning Mabel, Dipper said while he let out a yawning noise."

Throughout the night Mabel was fast asleep, but for some reason Dipper couldn't stop thinking of Pacifica

" What is wrong with me, why am I thinking of her anyways? "

Dipper tried to fall asleep, and just closed his eyes, because until he knew it, it was morning already.

" Brush, Brush, Brush! Mabel was singing a song for when it was time to brush in the morning.

" Good morning Mabel, Dipper looked exhausted, because he was up mostly the whole entire night.

" Whoah, Dipper why do you look like a zombie? "

" Well I didn't get much sleep last night, just pass me the toothpaste,would you? "

" Um yeah sure, here yah GO! "

" Thanks Mabel, but suddenly out of no wheir, Dipper just collapsed on the floor.

" Whoa, Dipper are you alright? "

Dipper just started to snore, then Mabel started to poke Dipper's head with her toothbrush.

" Poke, Poke, Poke!"

" Oh what are you doing Mabel? " As Dipper was getting off the floor.

" I was just trying to wake you up,"Mabel hid her toothbrush behind her back.

" By poking me in the head? Well thanks, I guess?

" Your absolutely welcome, and I also know what you need since you so tired! "

" What would that be? "

" SODAAAAAAAAAAA "

" Um no its ok, I think I feel better know," Dipper said while he was getting his clothes.

" Well I don't know if Pacifica is still coming, well I hope she come's.

" Hey Dipper, what do you want to do today? "

" Mabel you sound excited, for what? "

" Well I'm just so 100% sure that you will think of something fun to do! "

" Sorry to disappoint Mabel but, I don't really have anything planned. "

" AWWW, your so boring Dipper, because you weren't even home all day yesterday and know you don't have an adventure? "

" I thought you didn't like our adventures? "

" Well It's fun to me know, ugh I guess I'll just prank call people from the phone book. "

" Okay, Have fun with that," Dipper was walking downstairs, to have some cereal. "

" I wonder if she's coming or not? " Dipper murmured.

" Well right know it's 10:43am, so I she should maybe come somewhere from 3:00-7:00.

But a few hours have passed and Pacifica still didn't come, and the time was about 5:00pm already.

Dipper and Mabel were just watching ducktective, until they heard a door bell ring.

" I got it guys!" Dipper yelled so that everyone could hear.

Dipper gently opened the door, and it was Pacifica, She was wearing a Pink and Purple blouse, with a skirt on with stockings, and white shoes.

" Um, Hey Pacifica," dipper said as he slightly blushed.

" Hi Dipper, Ehh I'm here to apologize to your sister. "

" Ok, I'll go get her, Dipper ran to they living room and grabbed Mabel's hand and fled to the door.

" PACIFICA?! Mabel gasped. "

" Hey Mabel, I just wanted to apologize for before, I'm sorry for calling you a loser, and hurting your feelings I really didn't mean it. "

" Why did you come all the way here just to tell me that? "

" Because someone helped me realize, that I wasn't that kind of person." Pacifica looked at Dipper and smiled, Dipper smiled back.

" Well I just came to tell you that, see you later friend? "

" Friends, Sure were friends, Mabel gave Pacifica a big hug."

" Well see you guys later."

Mabel walked back to the living room skipping, Dipper walked outside to thank Pacifica.

" Hey Pacifica, wait a second. "

" What's wrong Dipper? "

" Well I just wanted to thank you for coming, because it meant a lot to me, and my sister, so thanks a lot I really appreciate it. "

" Do you want to go for a walk in the woods? "

" Well, sure that sounds like fun."

It was a night wheir the sky was purple and yellow. With the sun glimmering in the clouds. And Dipper and Pacifica were already inside the forest.

" So your name is Pacifica Northewest, right? "

" Mmhmm, I know it's a stupid name."

" Actually I wasn't gonna say that, I've never heard someone have a beautiful name like that before." Plus it can't be worse then my name right? "

" No that's not true, I've never heard of someone having your name either, and frankly I love your name. "

" Really, because your a first, everybody thinks my name is ridiculous."

" Well your name is adorable, heh heh. "

" Hey Dipper my legs are getting tired. "

" Well do you want to sit down for a while? "

" Sure, because it feels like I'm going to die. "

Dipper sat distant from Pacifica, because he didn't know if it was ok or not to sit closer to Pacifica.

" Come sit next to me silly," Pacifica said while she pointed out a spot for Dipper.

" Um, O-Ok, Dipper slowly scooted closer to Pacifica.

" Don't be so shy Dipper, trust me. Pacifica gazed into Dipper's eyes.

" Pacifica, can I tell you somthing?" Dipper's face was turning red."

" What is it Dipper, Pacifica was looking directly at Dipper.

" Well it was just, that I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night, and it's okay if you say no, I completly understand. "

" Dipper, I would love to go on a date tomorrow, here's my number so call me soon ok. "

" Of course I wil, Dipper said in excitement.

" Wait one more thing until I leave. Pacifica went up to Dipper and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Dipper put his have on his cheek, " Bye Pacifica I'll see you tomorrow.

" See you tomorrow Dipper, I'm looking forward to it. "

" I think I love her. Dipper said in his head.

" I think I'm falling for him Pacifica said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
